Greece national ice hockey team
Igor Apostolidis | Asst Coach = Ioannis Tilios | Captain = Dimitris Kalyvas | Most games = Dimitris Kalyvas (30) | Top scorer = | Most points = Nikolaos Papadopoulos (47) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = GRE | IIHF Rank = 45 | IIHF max = 45 | IIHF max date = 2010 | IIHF min = 46 | IIHF min date = first in 2008 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 15 - 3 (Johannesburg, South Africa; March 21, 1992) | Largest win = 15 - 3 (Johannesburg, South Africa; March 21, 1992) | Largest loss = 21 - 1 (Johannesburg, South Africa; March 22, 1995) | World champ best = Silver: 1 - 2010 | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Record = 12-21-1 }} The Greek National Ice Hockey Team is the national ice hockey team of Greece, and member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. Greece is in the Division III. There are five teams with 100 registered players but it is unsure how many of them are active as also the majority is of beginners/amateur players that they also establish the Greek National Team. History Ice Hockey started in Greece in 1984 by players that returned to Greece from abroad. The first official Greek Championship was held in 1989 in the Peace and Friendship Stadium with five teams taking place. It was the first time hockey games were held in a normal size rink. In 1990 the first Junior National Team was formed and took part in the World Junior Championship Pool C, held in Yugoslavia. In 1991 the Junior National Team took part in the World Junior Championship, held in Italy. In 1992 the first ever Men's Greek National Team was formed and took place in the World Championships Pool C held in South Africa. With only two weeks of serious training abroad and the support of the Greeks of South Africa, the National Team won the Bronze medal, placing them 21st overall. It was extraordinary for a team to win a medal in their first appearance at the World Championships. Despite the great achievement, the start of the decline of the sport came in 1993. Economic help was discontinued by the Greek Undersecretary of State for Sports and all expenses to keep ice hockey alive were passed over to the players. Practices stopped and many players quit. Since May 2003 the last ice rink in Greece closed and the national team was left without an ice rink. In the next 4 years, players of the national team traveled at their own expense in the Czech Republic in order to train themselves. Ice hockey was slowly dying until the Greek National Ice Hockey Team tried to convince the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF) that the National Team is still active and that development of the sport is continuing in Greece despite not having a rink. He later got the support of the Hellenic Ice Sports Federation. After many emails, the IIHF decided to send 2 delegates to Athens to investigate. After a review done by the IIHF in 2008, Greece retained its status within the IIHF, and took part in a qualification tournament against Armenia and Bosnia-Herzegovina in Sarajevo prior to the 2008 Division III championship in Luxembourg. They defeated both teams, beating Armenia 8 - 5 (although Armenia was forced to Forfeit each game 5 - 0), and Bosnia-Herzegovina 10 - 1. 2009 World Championship Roster 2008 World Championship Roster World Championship record All-time Record against other nations As of May 25, 2009 2010 World Championship The Greece national ice hockey team will compete in the 2010 IIHF World Championship Division III which was held in Luxembourg, from April 14- April 17. The Team was successful in winning the Silver Medal, Gold went to Ireland and the host country Luxembourg won Bronze | team2 = | score = 7 – 1 | periods = (2–1, 1–0, 4–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/228/IHM228901_74_3_0.pdf | goalie1 = Ntalimpor Ploutsis | goalie2 = Khaled Al Suwaidi Ahmed Al Dhaheri | progression = 1 – 0 1 – 1 2 – 1 3 – 1 4 – 1 5 – 1 6 – 1 7 – 1 | goals1 = 2:30 – Koufis (Papadopoulous) 14:23 – G. Kalyvas (D. Kalyvas, Papadopoulous) 25:55 – Koufis (D. Kalyvas, Lempesis) 41:37 – G. Kalyvas (D. Kalyvas, Pachos) (PP) 49:13 – Pachos (G. Kalyvas) (PP) 53:09 – Koufis (Papadopoulous) (PP) 55:15 – G. Kalyvas (D. Kalyvas)(PP) | goals2 = 13:45 – Al. Dhaheri (Al Zaabi, Al Darmaki) | official = Benny Haxelmans | official2 = | stadium = Patinoire de Kockelscheuer | attendance = 131 | penalties1 = 20 | penalties2 = 20 | shots1 = 32 | shots2 = 35 }} | team2 = | score = 1 – 3 | periods = (1–0, 0–3, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/228/IHM228903_74_2_0.pdf | goalie1 = Ntalimpor Ploutsis | goalie2 = Kevin Kelly | progression = 1 – 0 1 – 1 1 – 2 1 – 3 | goals1 = 3:53 – D. Kalyvas (Papadopoulous, Tilios) (PP2) | goals2 = 25:00 – Hamill (M. Morrison, O'Driscoll) (PP) 32:35 – M. Morrison (Ewen, Martin) 36:26 – M. Morrison (Hamill) (SH) | official = Wilhelm Schimm | official2 = | stadium = Patinoire de Kockelscheuer | attendance = 102 | penalties1 = 37 | penalties2 = 30 | shots1 = 15 | shots2 = 38 }} | team2 = | score = 1 – 2 | periods = (0–0, 0–1, 1–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/228/IHM228906_74_3_0.pdf | goalie1 = Philippe Lepage | goalie2 = Ntalimpor Ploutsis | progression = 0 – 1 0 – 2 1 – 2 | goals1 = 56:27 – Dessouroux (Welter) (PP2) | goals2 = 29:31 – G. Kalyvas (D. Kalyvas) (PP2) 52:23 – Lambridis (Efkarpidis) | official = Wilhelm Schimm | official2 = | stadium = Patinoire de Kockelscheuer | attendance = 1150 | penalties1 = 60 | penalties2 = 18 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 21 }} 1992 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships Group C2 Here are the Results of Team Greece's first medal winning championship in 1992. | team2 = | score = 3:15 | periods = | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | stadium = Johannesburg, South Africa | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = | score = 5:9 | periods = | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | stadium = Johannesburg, South Africa | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = | score = 1:10 | periods = | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | stadium = Johannesburg, South Africa | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = | score = 9:4 | periods = | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | stadium = Johannesburg, South Africa | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = | score = 7:4 | periods = | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | stadium = Johannesburg, South Africa | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} Qualification- | team2 = | score = 10:2 | periods = | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | stadium = Turkey | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = | score = 8:1 | periods = | reference = | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | stadium = Turkey | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} References * Greek National Team Roster * Greek World Championship scores Category:National teams